Endslayer
by bakapervert
Summary: No monster is unbeatable. There will always be that one insignificant human that bar its path and do the impossible. Step past the corpse of the monster and rise.


My first story ever, after I look at it again I notice its kinda crappy. But what the hell, here you go.

**Disclaimer:** Campione! was written by Taketsuki Jou, and Worm is a webnovel written by Wildbow. I take no profit out of writing this fanfic save for some satisfaction (and a whole lot of embarassment for finally realizing my incompetency).

Endslayer (Campione inspired snippet)

At that moment, time seemed to stand still. The sight she witnessed was one never seen before. Heroes and villain alike are frozen, they cannot process what their eyes show them. The Leviathan, the Tsunami, lord of the sea, destroyer of Japan and Newfoundland, the killer of millions of people, the fucking Endbringer one of the three most feared being in the entire planet, the immortal and indestructible monster, now is currently stood unmoving, its body disintegrating bit by bit.

In front of Leviathan someone can be seen, a tall and lanky girl holding a broken pipe in her one good hand. From where her suit stood, her camera cannot see quite clearly what happened, but she can deduce quickly from the body posture that the pipe the girl hold is currently stabbing very deep into the Endbringer's body.

The girl is in very bad shape from what her suit scans show. There is no left hand that can be seen in the girls torso, likely to be ripped off by a very big and blunt object in high speed. Her pulse and breath is very faint, almost non-existent, and also with very pale skin, blood lost seems to be very high accompanied with many bone fracture or even completely broken and organ bruise. Its hard to believe that the girl is still standing even now. Her clothes is totally soaked, rip and tears showed everywhere, and her foot is bare and bloody, her shoes likely swept away at some point in time of the fight. No mask can be seen in her face, showing a pained face of a girl in her teen. Frankly, Dragon can see no hope how this girl can still be alive after this. All of their teleporter is out of commision, the flyer cannot move her quickly because even the slightest movement will likely worsen her condition and kill her immediately, there is no capes in the immediate area like Clockblocker and Dispatch that has useful power to stabilize her, and bringing Panacea to the location will take too long not to mention that even now she is currently swamped with a lot of other emergencies.

Its unfair, here in front of her is undoubtedly a hero, one of the greatest the world has ever seen till this point, after all how many people can say that they has kill an Endbringer. Only one, and she will shortly left this world immediately after finishing her truly miraculous deed. Who is the hero in front of her, one that has done the impossible? What is her power, how does she kill an Endbringer? What the hell happened? Dragon immediately try to search the database, trying to match the identity of the dying girl. She immediately found one hit that seemed to match the figure in front of her. Taylor Hebert, a student at Winslow. Its hard to see the resemblance between the photo and the dying girl considering how messed up her appearance is currently, but the bone structure, the hair, the shape of the body suggested that she is really Taylor Hebert. Dragon immediately try to match her appearance with all of the parahuman that exist in Brockton Bay, but no match can be found. Is she a recent trigger than, only triggered maybe few weeks or few months ago, or maybe even only just now when Leviathan attacked, or she is someone that has never use her power and only keep living her life normally till now?

From the past record Dragon can see two possible trigger event, first her mom death in a car accident, and second is a hospital record where Hebert is found locked in locker filled with toxic waste and experiencing pschotic breakdown. No, more important than that, what is her power? Looking at her figure she can detect one of her armband in her arm, but strangely that armband is the one that was registered as Chubster's armband, one of the downed hero in the first ten minutes of the engagement with Leviathan. She crossmatched all the armband that was given out in the beginning with all the capes that participated and she found them all accounted for, it doesn't look like that Taylor Hebert has an armband of her own. So that mean she is not there from the briefing, joining the fight in the middle and taking the armband from a downed hero then.

After that, looking at the past transmission from Chubster's armband she can start piecing together what is Hebert's action since she is getting her armband. This can explain what happened in the last 15 minutes of the chaotic battleground, where there are a lot of event suddenly happened beyond all the capes trying to chasing down Leviathan, hitting where they can hoping the Endbringer will finally call it quit for the day and retreat; or for Scion to finally come. It looks like at the beginning there are a few moment where Hebert was staying still near one of the member of Undersider, the thinker named Tattletale before finally Tattletale's armband list the wearer as down. After that there are request for information to the armband for the status of some capes and also request for communication to Armsmaster, Lung, Clockblocker, Bakuda, Vista, and Flechette.

From what she can piece together with the communication and movement of the armband, it looks like Hebert is organizing and directing the hero and villains there to execute some strategy. Ah, here it is. It looks like in the armband transmission Hebert was claiming that she has thinker ability that give her a perfect tactic to kill the Endbringer once and for all, possibly something at the level of Shen Yu the strategist from Yangban or Accord in Boston if it can make both hero and villain with some big ego to work together and resulting in the death of Leviathan. It looks like by the help of Armsmaster prediction software, Lung can finally ambush the Endbringer, and at that point of time he had sufficiently ramped up enough to pin the Endbringer in one location. While Lung was holding back the Endbringer, Vista was manipulating the space around both of the monster so that a few piece of string can become long enough to surround the area around them. After the encirclement is complete its quite easy for Lung to retreat thanks to the path Vista made behind the dragon, and with Clockblocker's ability and all the end of the string in his grip suddenly the Endbringer is completely imprisoned in an unbreakable cage. Truly an ingenious plan. From that Bakuda was lobbing all of her bomb, seems that she still had almost all of reserve she bring from the beginning because of how mobile Leviathan is and how many collateral around it throughout the fight. While Flechette is focusing her shot in one part of Leviathan's body. It seems that before Tattletale lost conciousness, she manage to figure out where is the location of Endbringer's core.

At that point of time my suit and a lot of the other cape had finally caught up and started adding our own attack in the mix. Hebert can be seen standing on top of the roof watching Leviathan intently. Other than that she didn't seem to be doing anything, her clothes is ragged, there is a lot of wound in her body, her breath is short. So it seems that she is a pure thinker than without any other power to speak of, and she is still standing right in front an Endbringer. I can't decide whether she is brave or suicidal.

Bakuda's bomb, Flechette's arrow, Armsmaster new nanothorn halberd and Lung's attack has truly done a number to Leviathan, gash can be seen everywhere in Leviathan's body and bone is visible in a few part. Leviathan itself has visibly become more distressed, pinned down and damaged, unable to escape. Its attack and struggle become more frantic, more desperate. Its working, the Endbringer was in the losing end and it seems that it was only a matter of time before finally for the first time an Endbringer is defeated. But it looks like we pushed too hard, the Endbringer is truly backed down to the corner, because suddenly out of nowhere it doesn't look like we were fighting in the land anymore, but in the bottom of the sea where Leviathan reign supreme.

Water was everywhere, raging like storm of whirlpool and many of the armbands of the capes that cannot fly list the wearer as down or deceased. We knew that the Endbringer was holding back in their attack, that they didn't really used their full power, but this shows how much they were holding back. To summon this much water in an instant and with such force, can they truly be defeated. Is it really a hopeless endeavor to defeat an Endbringer? Are we finally see an Endbringer in full power, or are they still has more ace in reserve. Its frightening, its hopeless, our will to fight was sapped away, many of our remained capes were downed and those that can still fight had their moral already crushed or will soon become deceased because of all this raging water. Soon Clockblocker's cage will lost their effect and we would lost our chance and Leviathan will be free to cause more havoc, sink Brockton Bay into the bottom of the sea and kill millions. Even my suit almost reached the limit. But just before it happened, suddenly the raging water lost its pressure.

The water level started to recede, and the water movement start to calm. Confused why Leviathan seems to stop his attack at an action of mercy, nevertheless I start to detect many of the capes around me that still cling to their lives. I start to direct my suit to the nearest cape and also directing other flyer to the position of other still living capes. At the same time I frantically try to locate where the Endbringer is and what is it doing. Which bring us to the current spectacle in front of me. Somehow it seems that Leviathan has been defeated. In such a raging storm of underwater where Leviathan is the undisputable ruler, the Hebert girl was able to reach its location and deal the killing blow, with a pipe, and only lost one limb, when she doesn't seem to show any invulnerability power to speak of or even any mover power before. I can't speak, nobody can't speak. No matter how hard I try to find an explanation I can't find an explanation how the event in front of me unfold in such a chaotic battlefield, how a flesh and blood human killed the biggest monster of all, where legend such as the Triumvirate, the world's greatest Tinker, and many bloodthirsty and nightmarish villain failed before. Only one word seems fitting for this occassion. Miracle. A truly never seen before miracle. Here before us all is one of the most joyous occassion in the world, the death of an Endbringer, the most heroic scene one can ever imagine, one where a hero finally slay a terrible monster even if the hero must sacrifice himself for the good of the world. Yet no cheer of happiness can be heard, no cry of relief, no shout of satisfaction. Not a single sound and movement is made. We are all locked in our amazement.

Or maybe some are even waiting for the other shoe to drop, that the Endbringer will suddenly stand back up, break our hope once more, more terrible and powerful than before, and finally finish his job here in Brockton Bay and wipe out all of us. That all of this is just a joke, that a story where the hero win, and the monster slayed exist only in a children's storybook. That in this reality, the monster is invincible, human are weak, and only exist at their whim as amusement until they are bored and moved on to search for other toy.

Even as that kind of pessimism creep up to me in the corner of my mind, but it seems the scene in front me is really real. Leviathan has already disintegrated completely, left only as dust and leaving nothing for Hebert to lean on to. She start to fall forward, finally break us from our stupor and even some of the hero to run forward to catch her when suddenly a blue light where Leviathan was standing before blinded us all.

Spooked and shocked of the sudden blinding light, many of the hero and villain already leaped back from their position, readying their attack once more in the case that Leviathan is back and all this is just a trick, including me. But no, it seems other than the light's sudden appearance nothing else happened, the water around us is staying put, not even a stir. The light is doing nothing but keep staying put before suddenly it moved and enter into Taylor Hebert's body.

Shocked at the strange sudden turn of event, but the surprise is still not over. Right in front of my camera, the broken body of the hero that saved us all suddenly become better at an abnormal pace, a regeneration ability? Skin become redder and more lively, scratch and gapping scar is closing, even the lost arm is visibly growing back. Right in front of me, the dying body become fully revived and she is out of critical condition. Second trigger? Or maybe just some unexplored ability that appeared in the verge of death? Finally the regeneration is complete, and it seems nothing else happened. The awareness, the realization is starting to sink in of what really happened this past hour. Leviathan is truly died and today a legend is born. Noise is starting to appear from around me, but I cannot really care of that beyond the minimal attention of my processing. Busy contemplating what kind of change this will bring in the near future and beyond that.

AN: Taylor doesn't has any superpower here, aside from the ability to get the superpower of those that he killed, in this case Leviathan. Her claim of Thinker power is just bullshit to make all of the other to listen to her. At first I just want to write a very very short snippet, but suddenly when I realized it I have already writing quite a lot just for a scene where nothing much happened.


End file.
